Christmas Cake
by Dulcemeter
Summary: All this nice food for Christmas dinner and this yellow butt-face eats it all before anyone can enjoy it! Don't worry though... he'll get his -just desserts-. HHHHahhhaha that was a dumb summary. WARNING: Kururu stuffing kink and possible butt stuff?


**Okay so... This is my first gross kink fic that I'm posting on here? Yeah.**

**It's a Kururu stuffing kink story with possible KeroKuru? Maybe some fuckin if I'm up for it…**

**So yeah hope you enjoy? aaaahh I'm just gonna hide over here.**

**Yeah and y'all know Keroro Gunso/Sgt. Frog don't belong to me so...**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Everyone was out at a local Christmas celebration festival, while Natsumi and Aki had stayed home to finish dinner preparations. Everyone decided that they'd spend Christmas time at the Hinata's house this year. Unbeknownst to the two Pekoponians, Kururu had also stayed behind. The little yellow devil poked his head into the kitchen to see what the two females were up to.

"Mama! The turkey will be done in just a few minutes!" Natsumi called out to her mother.

"Perfect! I'm so glad I get to spend time with you kids and your friends on Christmas this year." Aki smiled and hugged her daughter gleefully, "But you go on down to the festival for a little while now and have some fun. I can get the turkey when it's done."

"Are you sure?" Natsumi asked, untying her apron, "It's okay I can stay."

"Yeah, hun, I'll be fine here! You go! Besides, everything will be cooled down and ready to eat when you all get back!" Aki smiled again, motioning her to go on.

"Okay then! I'll be back soon!" Natsumi smiled back and went off. Soon after, the timer on the stove went off and Aki carefully got the turkey out and set it on the table. Just then the phone started to ring and Aki left the kitchen to go answer it.

Kururu grinned as he entered the kitchen. He hopped on the table and looked over the freshly made food deviously "Ku ku ku~" He chuckled guilefully as he started to devour all the girls' hard work. He imagined everyone's faces, distraught and infuriated at the fact that their Christmas dinner was already eaten. It was enough to tickle him pink. Though he did have to admit, the food _was_ really good… The girls really knew how to cook. It's such a pity that no one else would have a chance to taste it themselves. He made sure to get every last bite, every last delectable bite. "Ku k-*burp* ku~" Kururu chuckled again as he finished off the food.

He hopped off the table and almost lost his balance, noted by his now full belly. He hastily left out of sight and down to his lab. It was a tad bit uncomfortable walking with his belly so full, but he had managed to deal with such pain over time with his frequent curry binges. The yellow devil burped loudly as he rounded a corner and pressed a few buttons in the wall, transporting him directly to his lab. "Oof!" He grunted as he landed in his lab chair. Switching in his monitors on, he shifted his weight to a more comfortable position. He leaned forward and decided to do a little work while he waited for everyone to get home.

"I'm Home!" Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Keroro said in unison as they entered the house. Keroro of course, squeaking his little "de arimasu" at the end. Following them was Tamama, Giroro, Dororo, Momoka, Mois, and Koyuki.

"Oh! Welcome everyone!" Aki said brightly, hanging up the phone. Natsumi was the first one to get off her shoes and run off to the living room.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Natsumi suddenly shrieked.

"What's wrong, Nee-chan?!" Fuyuki called after her as everyone followed into the living room. All shocked to see what happened.

"Wh—The food! Everything's eaten already!" She shouted, infuriated, "STUPID FROG. I IMMEDIATELY PUT BLAME ON YOU."

"B-But I was out with everyone else!" Keroro squealed hiding behind Fuyuki.

"Who says you didn't have some sort of machine or something to play such a cruel prank while we were at the festival?!" Natsumi fumed, grabbing hold of the little green frog.

"GEROOOOO! I DIDN'T THOUGH! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!" Keroro screeched trying to get break away from frightful Pekoponian's wrath.

"Nee-chan! I don't think Gunso would do something like this! He loves your cooking you know." Fuyuki interrupted.

"Fine…" Natsumi scoffed, dropping the Sargent on his face. "Mama, did you see what happened?"

"Oh no. I was on the phone with work the whole time you were gone…" Aki answered, "Though I do think I heard Kuru-chan in here earlier…"

"Tch… of course it was Kururu…" Giroro injected, "Sneaky friggin bastard."

"You guys, we can always have dinner at my place!" Momoka piped up.

"Okay…" Natsumi sighed, "But not before a kick that yellow devil's ass!" She quickly stomped off towards the base.

"Natsumi-dono, wait!" Keroro jumped in front of her, getting an idea.

"What now?" Natsumi huffed.

"I'll take care of Souchou…" Keroro said deviously. Natsumi quirked an eyebrow.

"How?"

"Simple. I use a little space cake that my mama got me for my birthday. Whatever's eaten from it regenerates back immediately."

"You're gonna punish him by giving him more food? How the hell would that work?!" Giroro scowled at his superior.

"Yeah that doesn't seem to make any sense…" Dororo agreed.

"Giroro. Dororo. Remember when we were kids and we ate so much candy one night that we didn't want to eat for weeks?" Keroro asked.

They nodded.

"You could say… getting his 'just desserts'?" Mois chimed in.

"Yes precisely. Gero gero~" Keroro giggled.

"Fine… I get it…" Natsumi crossed her arms, "But we're going to dinner without you."

"Ah yes." Keroro nodded, "I'm going to be _quite_ busy anyway." Giroro looked at Keroro skeptically. Keroro merely smiled back at him. Everyone gathered up their things and left for Momoka's, leaving the Sargent to deal with the Sargent Major on his own.

Kururu chuckled at the scene that was on his computer screen though he switched the feed off after he saw what seemed like Natsumi stormimg off to the base, now unaware of his leader's plan. An alarm suddenly went off, notifying that someone was coming. He turned on the video feed of the base and was caught a little of guard when he saw Keroro and not Natsumi storming towards his lab.

"KURURU SOUCHOU!" Keroro screeched as he kicked down the lab door in an epic anime-like fashion.

"Ku ku~ Oh Taicho! What a surprise! Ku ku ku ku~" Kururu giggled sarcastically.

"Are you still… hungry, Souchou?" Keroro asked in a calmer tone, grinning slyly. He walked over to the yellow devil, his little cake at the ready.

"I..." Kururu blushed. Something about the Sargent's demeanor seemed extremely off, it was almost unnerving. He quickly shrugged it off and regained his composure. "What's it to ya?" He asked skeptically.

"Gero Gero~ Well… I just… brought you a little something I think you should try…" Keroro grinned darkly. He then hopped onto the Sargent Major's lap and pressed down on his bloated stomach. Kururu let out an almost painful burp.

"Get off me, Taicho." He managed to say without sounding as flustered as he felt.

"Gero~ Not without giving you some dessert first, Souchou…" Keroro instructed as he pulled the top off the cake's encasing.

"Ku… Fine then…" Kururu assumed it was just some Pekoponian cake, it was odd that his leader wanted him to have it so much. Keroro quickly shoved the first piece in the younger's mouth before he had a chance to have second thoughts and protest. Kururu almost melted at the taste. Such an exquisite flavor! So rich and creamy and… perfect! And he didn't even like sweet foods! His mouth watered as the older teased him with the next bite.

The Sargent smiled as he gave him bite after bite, each bite tasting better than the last. Kururu felt a bit humiliated being hand fed like that, but he could deal with it. That cake was to die for! Though he started to notice that the cake wasn't getting any smaller… Suddenly, Keroro stopped and acted as if he was going to put the cake away. "N-NO!" Kururu blurted out, "MORE! I want more!" He blushed profusely at his own outburst.

"Looks like I have you where I want you. Gero gero gero~" Keroro chuckled grimly. Kururu looked back at his leader, now becoming very worried…


End file.
